Are You the One for Me?
by kai'lay
Summary: What if the guy you loved left to find his father and hasn't seen you since? You try to get over him but you just can't. You shared too much together. Soon, you develop anger towards him, but you don't know that he hasn't returned yet just to protect you.


**Hi there! :D Monina here O.o Uh, i don't really know what to say but I guess I hope you enjoy... and, I don't own shugo-chara! or any of its characters **

* * *

><p><strong>"Are You the One for Me?"- a Shugo Chara fanfic<strong>

Amu was sleepless that night. She tossed and turned in her sleep. "Ikuto…"she mumbled. It had been a bad year for her, after all. The love of her life had left. She missed him. But she couldn't stop him. She shouldn't. The determination of him finding his father was so moving yet inspirational. And she knew she loved him, though she tried her best to deny it.

_His happiness is my happiness_, Amu thought. And with that, she went back to sleep.

**Amu POV**

_ Crap crap crap!_ I thought as I ran down the empty hallway of Seiyo High. I finally got to the door of my first period class which happened to be my least favorite, English. I got in the room and sat on my designated seat. "Late as usual, Hinamori." My teacher said while writing on the board. He continued, "What was it this time?" "I-I'm sorry, sir. You see, I've been having sleep-" He waved his hand at me, still writing on the board, "Tell it to the counselor, not me." I grumbled as I sank into my seat. He didn't care about my condition at all. No one did. Well, the other guardians did, I guess, but Nagihiko isn't in in any class with me and he's always busy either dancing after school or on a date with Rima. Kukai was already in high school so I don't see him often. Yaya, well, I think I'M the one who should be giving her advice. Kairi's really smart and could give me good advice but he's always busy studying. And Tadase… I guess I just don't feel that comfortable with him anymore. The only person left was my best friend, Rima. Unfortunately, she's been sick for three days and is currently confined in the hospital. So, I was all alone lately.

_ I wish he was here…_I smiled._ No no no no! I shouldn't think about him now!_ The I heard the bell. I quickly stormed out of the classroom and went to my next period.

The whole day went on really slowly until it finally ended and it was time to go home.

I don't know why but I decided to take another route home. I was walking in the park and it was unusually quiet. The leaves of the trees were orangey-yellow. Some of the leaves were starting to fall out but the ones left on the trees still provided shade from the setting sun. As I passed by, I saw the bench where **him** and I shared ice cream. Unconsciously, I started walking towards the bench and sat on it. Nothing changed. It was still the same bench, in the same place. The only thing missing was… "Ikuto…" tears slowly fell down my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands and started sobbing. After all that time trying to cover up for the pain in my heart, it just came back eventually. I try to forget about him, but I can't it's just impossible. After he left, I had so much faith in him I knew he would come back as he promised. But the faith turned into hope and that hope started to fade away through time.

I stopped crying and stood up. I realized that he didn't love me. If he did, he would be back right now and the pain in my heart would wash away. But this isn't a fairytale. I grabbed my bag and went straight home. I slumped on my bed and sighed in relief. _If he doesn't need me, then I don't need him, _I thought as I drifted to sleep.

**Ikuto POV**

_Ugh… where am I? _I looked around and realized I was in an alley. I stood up and held on the brick wall for support. I put my hand on the back of my head and felt a sharp pain. _He probably hit me on the head. Hard. But now's not the time to think about that! There's a cold blooded assassin on the loose! And he threatened to hurt Amu. _My_ Amu._ I smirked at the thought. If nothing serious was happening I would have laughed. Calling her 'mine' would really fire her up.

_Don't worry, Amu, I'm coming back to you. And I'll stop this phyco assassin on the loose for your safety. Just wait a bit longer…_

**Okay :) there. I really hoped you liked it and thanks for reading :) I promise I'll TRY to update soon, because I've been really busy lately. Thanks again. Please rate and review! :D**


End file.
